


Stressed Out

by RavagingValiance



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anti Team Cap, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Civil War Team Iron Man, Depressed Peter Parker, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Team Cap, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, To Be Edited, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Violent Thoughts, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavagingValiance/pseuds/RavagingValiance
Summary: Peter laid back down on his bed and sighed. All of his thoughts were swirling and making him feel nauseous. Every time he tried to think his mind felt blurry and unfathomable.Of all the days it just had to be today.---Peter Parker has depression. He hasn't told May just how bad it is, not wanting to worry her anymore than he already has with him being Spider-Man and all. He's refrained from telling Tony, worried he'll look stupid in the eyes of his mentor, who's been through much worse than being depressed.





	1. Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> [Unedited]  
> The titles (work and chapter title) are both Twenty One Pilots songs  
> Any future chapter titles are gonna be from this playlist :  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/291q9ehFvFpggonQvNKGk2

**"-So anyway, bring the suit over, we can work on some upgrades or just tinker around, whatever you want. Friday'll meet you upstairs"** Peter hadn't spoken more than a hello after Tony called and asked him to come over to tinker in his workshop. He was thankful Tony hadn't noticed how quiet he was. Peter laid back down on his bed and sighed. All of his thoughts were swirling and making him feel nauseous. Every time he tried to think his mind felt blurry and unfathomable. “Not today. Of all the days it just had to be today.” He rolled over, loosely wrapping the covers around himself. All night he’d been up with intrusive thoughts bouncing around his head, stirring up and making his chest feel tighter and tighter until he’d finally passed out. Maybe if he went back to sleep he'd feel better, and the mind-numbing thoughts would go away. _Thats a lie and you know it._ He shut his eyes tighter, ignoring his thoughts. He knew he should look for his anti-depressants, skipping them would only make him feel worse, possibly sick in the long run. _Who says you don't deserve to feel worse?_ He knew the thoughts were bad, but he didn't care, he was too fatigued to disagree with them.  
  
He heard a small knock at the door before sleepily calling out "Come in." The door squeaked as May poked her head through and smiled at him. "Come on Peter get up. Just ‘cus it’s saturday doesn't mean you can sleep in all morning." Peter sighed and pulled the blankets tighter around his cold body. "Are you going over to Stark's today?" He furrowed his brows, thinking it over. _Tony freaking Stark asks you to come over and you have to think it over? How fucking ungrateful is that?_ Peter shut his eyes, wishing for the thoughts to go away, to no avail. "Yeah, I-I guess I'll get up and go soon." He peeked through the covers and saw May smile before she left the room. _Get out of bed, Mr. Stark's waiting for you and you've got the audacity to hold him up, because you're tired and lazy?_ Peter tossed the blankets aside and sat up, conceding to the thoughts only to quiet his mind.  
\---  
“You’ve barely eaten anything on your plate.” _Good going zoning out dumbass. Now she’s noticed something’s wrong._ Peter looked down at his food and picked at it with his fork. _If you tell her she’ll be worried. You really want to stress her out more?_ May sighed and walked over, running a hand through his hair. “Are you okay?” Her worried voice gave Peter a sinking feeling of guilt. _No._ Peter nodded quickly and started shoveling food in his mouth. “Yep, yeah I’m fine.” She leaned over and looked at him. “Have you taken your pills?” Peter almost choked on his eggs. “Y-yeah I took ‘em after I got up. Really May I’m fine, I-I’m just excited to work on the suit.” She rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on his head, ruffling his hair before she stepped past the table and grabbed her purse. “Well I’m going out now,” She pulled on her long jacket and walked out the door. “Have fun and be safe!” She called from down the hall. _You know you didn’t take your pills._ Peter stood and grabbed his plate, putting his unfinished breakfast in the fridge. _You lied right to her face._ He grabbed his backpack, which was holding the suit, and strolled out the door. _Fucking disgusting._    
\---  
As he stepped through Tony's front door, he could almost feel the bags under his eyes drooping lower. _I wonder if they'll be able to tell I fell asleep at 4 in the morning._ He walked into the living area, and Friday's familiar voice rang out above. "Hello Mr. Parker! I'm sure you know how to get to the workshop on your own by now correct?" Peter nodded, swaying a bit, still tired as he walked down the stairs. "Karen says hi by the way." He mumbled out to Friday. "That’s nice." She replied. As much as Friday tried to hide it, he was sure she’d be smiling if he could see her. Tony’s excited voice came from below. “Get over here kid! I’ve got some ideas I want to run through ya. What do you think of spider legs?” Peter rolled his eyes and smiled. He jumped the last few steps, and stumbled on the landing. _Need to sleep._ He pulled his backpack off, throwing it onto a chair nearby and rolling up his sleeves. “Whaddya mean by spider legs?”  
\---  
They’d been working for almost two hours. It was fun to have something to take his mind off of things, but he couldn’t shake the wave of numbness settling over him. His head felt heavy and tired, and it wasn’t just from lack of sleep. He knew what that felt like. All of his thoughts were covered by what he could only describe as boring, fatiguing, static. And it was made worse by his exhaustion. The room around him seemed to sway and blend. “Hey pete,” Peter jumped at Tony’s voice, and knocked over the toolbox he was leaning against. Tony raised a brow. “Are you alright?” Peter nodded, opening his eyes wider, trying to look as awake as possible. _And already you’ve fucked up, he knows something’s up, he’s going to ask about it, you should tell him, tell him and embarrass yourself, make him hate you. You deserve it._ Tony stared for a moment before putting on a metal mask and a pair of worn gloves. “Well, we’re going to need some more microprocessors. There's a black case full of ‘em round the corner over there.” _He didn’t ask about it. He probably didn’t mention it because he doesn’t care about you._ Tony gestured to a short corridor before he snapped down his mask and lit a small blowtorch he was holding. He began welding tiny links of metal, tinkering with something he called ‘nanotech’. _If he didn’t care he wouldn’t have invited me. Right?._  
  
Peter caught himself zoning out again and turned, walking rigidly as he tried to stay awake. _Wake the fuck up. How do you fall asleep when you’re getting the privilege to work with one of the smartest people in the world? You’re being such a burden._ Peter kept walking, clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. As he rounded the corner he spotted the black case right away. As he lifted it, the scent of fresh machinery filled his nose. He breathed in, embracing the smell, and opened the case. _Just a quick look._ The microprocessor blades were sleek, shiny, rectangular slides of metal. Each one had a pattern of lines created entirely out of data embedded into the metal. Peter ran a finger along the edge of one. Although they were called blades, they weren’t very sharp, let alone dangerous. _Unless you want them to be._ He gritted his teeth, dropped the blade back into the case, and shut the lid closed. _C'mon, you deserve to hurt anyway. You know you do._ He held the case at his side, getting it out of sight as his hands clenched around it. _Can’t take your pills, can’t sleep like a normal person, can’t tell the truth._ He shut his eyes, trying to wish the thoughts away. _You’re a burden to everybody around you.You know it’s true._ Peter dropped the case to the floor and covered his ears. He closed his eyes even tighter and clenched his teeth, trying to shut out the thoughts. _DO it. You can’t get anything else right. If you can’t fucking handle it maybe you should give in. You know you want to do it. You have to do it. DO IT!_ He’d never felt more out of place. Stupid, insignificant him was sitting in the house of a billionaire of all people. He was thinking about cutting himself in the workshop of Tony fucking Stark. Peter crouched down and sat. Barely audible whispers made their way through his trembling lips. “Shut up, shut up. Just shut the fuck up please.” He felt his shoulders quivering. His stomach was hollow, his throat blocked, every breath he took made his lungs feel emptier. He told himself to breathe, but all he could focus on was the panic spreading through his body. He didn’t hear Friday, her voice filled with emotion she always kept hidden, as she called out to Tony to help him. He didn’t hear tools drop, or shoes squeaking against the floor, running.  
  
He jolted out of alarm and realization when Tony gasped. He looked up at his mentor, his only father figure left. _You don’t deserve him._ He watched as Tony registered him huddled on the ground, hands over his ears, hyperventilating. Peter couldn’t stop the tears from spilling over. Tony walked over and bent to Peter’s level. He put his hands on Peter’s arms and pulled his hands down from his ears. “Peter,” Tony started, his voice was quiet and unsure. Peter could feel Tony’s hands shaking. “I’m here, it’s okay. Breathe, slow down and breathe. C-close your eyes and just focus on me and my voice.” Peter closed his eyes like he was told, and did his best to slow his breathing. How could you let him see you like this. A sob jumped out of his throat, and he tried to focus on Tony’s arms wrapping around him. _This is the worst thing that could ever happen._ He tried to think about how Tony was rubbing rubbing his back and holding him. He tried to keep his tears off of Tony’s shirt, but Tony pressed his face closer, holding him tight and keeping him stable. _Cry baby._ Peter let Tony stand him up and walk him up the staircase. He let himself be sat down on a sofa, keeping his eyes closed the entire time. He wanted to open his mouth and cry his heart out and tell him how he’d felt, tell him his unshakeable feelings of I’m not good enough. He couldn’t bring himself to face Tony, as much as he wanted to. _Don’t make yourself more of a burden on him than you already are._ He kept his eyes shut out of embarrassment, and fear. Fear of being told his thoughts were right, and he didn’t deserve to be here. The sofa dipped as Tony sat beside him. He began carding  his fingers through Peter’s hair and pulled Peter’s head over to rest on his shoulder. His voice was uneasy. “Friday, call May Parker.” Peter felt his few hours of sleep catching up with him. He embraced the escape of exhaustion, letting his head fall onto Tony’s lap as he passed out.  -


	2. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's back at home, and May's got some questions  
> -  
> Tony invites Peter back to the lab, and confrontation ensues
> 
> (somewhat unedited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody who left sweet comments on the update I posted! It made me so happy and I'm glad you guys like my writing <3 It's such a good feeling and I'm so grateful I have people who like this story :D
> 
> This is most likely the end of this story, but I think I'll write another story for this later, maybe expanding on Peter or Tony. Or even one of the other characters :)
> 
> Sorry for taking so long!! My depression is awful and getting awfuler lol. I love you guys!!!!! <3

Tony had dropped Peter off at the apartment whilst he was still somewhat asleep, allowing Peter to avoid giving an explanation to Tony. When he’d opened the door, still half asleep, May pulled him close and held him, her wrinkled hands shaking against his back.  
That was two hours ago. Now, Peter sat, knees to his chest as May kneeled over the dvd player. She was flipping through an album of discs, adjusting her glasses every now and then as she flipped back and forth. She hadn’t moved from her position for almost five minutes, and had barely spoken to Peter all evening. _If she was really looking for a disc she would’ve found it by now._ Eventually, she closed the album and turned, lips pursed before she spoke, voice filled with hurt, and confusion. “Peter, I-I just--why did you lie to me?”  
Peter’s palms started sweating. He shifted on the couch nervously, and sighed, trying to let the anxiety escape from his chest. He’d been waiting and preparing for her to ask him, but all of his excuses left his mind the moment she turned, betrayal on her face. _Why didn’t you tell her?_ His stomach was swirling, filling with dread and fear and- _Don’t throw up, don’t fucking panic. Answer her._ “I don’t--I don’t know. I mean,” Peter clasped his hands together and let out another breath. “I-I don’t want to make things harder for you.” He whispered. Betrayal was replaced with sadness on May’s face. The familiar feeling of guilt weighed down in his stomach. “Peter, honey I love you, and I need you to tell me when you need help so I can help you!” His fists were clenching and unclenching, releasing tension, keeping him from vomiting. “It’s stupid, and i-it doesn’t matter.” May frowned at his dismissive tone and got up. She walked over and sat next to him, taking off her glasses as she turned to face him. “It didn’t seem so stupid when you had a panic attack over it.” Peter swallowed, forcing himself to breath evenly, his voice croaked out, giving away whatever bit of nonchalance he’d been trying to maintain. “May, look-”  
“No, you look. I love you, and I care about you and how you feel, and I want to know when things are hard for you. You’re feeling terrible and I-I don’t even know about it? That’s worse than anything I’ll have to do for you.” Peter felt his eyes brimming with tears and blinked them away. She placed one of her hands on his, and stayed silent, waiting for him to answer. He wiped his free hand over his eyes, before his soft voice filled the silence. “My-My spider powers affect me, and-and they make me resistant to some foreign substances.” He looked up at her curious expression, hesitating before he continued. “... Including my pills.” “Oh, oh Peter, honey.” May pulled him to her and held him close, leaning his head onto her shoulder as she rubbed her hand up his back. He wrapped his arms around her in return and felt himself shivering, with anxiety or relief, he didn’t know. “I-I need to take like half a bottle for them to even affect me, and-and I knew they were expensive and I-I didn’t w-want you spending on them a-all the time.” His voice was shaking, chopping up his words. She held him tighter. “Oh Peter.” He felt a wet spot on his shoulder, and turned, fully leaning on her as tears rolled down her face. “You’re more important to me than anything else in the world, including my money.” Peter furrowed his brows. “I don’t want you having to waste it all just so I can be happy.” May lifted his head from her shoulder and cupped his cheek. “Peter if it makes you happy then it’s not wasted.” Peter looked away. He knew he should believe her, knew she’d never lie to him. But it all sounded like a faraway dream, a fantasy. She turned his head to face her. “Look at me, look at me.” She sighed and held his face with both hands. “It’s alright. Peter I love you and I want nothing more than for you to be happy, and to have your voice heard. If you need something, I will get it for you, no matter the price.” She wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek before he let him go. “Okay?” Peter nodded. “Okay.” May smiled and went back to the album of discs. “Good.” She stopped for a moment, her hand on the album as she thought. “Are you gonna explain to Tony what happened?” Alarm ran through his head. “Oh shit I forgot he saw me.” “Hey! Watch it boy.” “Sorry I meant _shoot._ ” May shook her head at him before she sat cross legged and pulled the album back into her lap. “Are you gonna tell him?” Peter leaned back and sighed. It was hard enough telling May, and now he had to tell Tony fucking Stark. “I-I don’t know I mean. Ugh I just- I don’t want him to think bad of me.” “Why would he think badly? As long as he doesn’t act like an ass about it I’m sure it’ll be fine.” “I guess, I don’t know.” Peter shrugged, holding his hands in fists, as frustration filled his body. “UGH! I feel stupid and embarrassed. You-you come down to see what’s wrong with this random kid you invited over and he’s-he’s just sitting on the floor, crying over nothing.” May leaned in his direction, propping herself up on her elbows. “You had a bad moment! trust me he’s been in worse situations. You having a panic attack probably just worried him.” Peter threw his hands in the air. “Yeah, great, now I’ve contributed to the things he’s gotta worry about, now im another burden, on top of saving the world and other, more important things. God he should hate me for making everything worse for him-” “No, he shouldn’t,” May’s voice was firm. Peter shut his mouth, and stayed quiet. “You’re not a burden to him, he cares about you. If he didn’t care about you and didn’t want to deal with you he wouldn’t have called you to come over in the first place.” Peter raised his hands, thinking of a good response. He sighed, and dropped his hands, nodding in defeat. _She doesn’t know that._ May pursed her lips again as she leaned back to her original position and returned to flipping through the discs. “If you want I’ll tell him. Or I could make an excuse for you.” Peter shook his head. “No, I’ll do it. I’ll-I’ll just go over on Saturday and get it over with.” May smiled. “Good. Maybe you’ll feel better and won’t feel embarrassed anymore.” Peter placed his hands on his chest, and continued to stare at the ceiling. “Hm”  
May finally pulled a disc out of the album and held it up for him to see. “Anyway what do we need to watch next, Return Of the Jedi?” Peter rolled his eyes. “No! We need to watch Attack of the Clones next.” “But we just watched episode five! Why’re we watching them all out of order?” He sighed and smiled, crawling onto the floor next to her to help find the right disc. “Becaaause. If we watch it the right way you’ll get spoiled for the best plot twist ever and I’ll have failed at being your nephew.”  
  
\---  
  
“How are you feeling Mister Parker?” Friday’s voice once again rang out above, filled with a concern he hadn’t heard from her before. “Um, I’m alright? Thanks Friday.” “Tony’s waiting for you downstairs, as usual.” He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets, sucking in a breath before descending into the workshop. He heard the whirring of tools stop, followed by Tony’s footsteps making their way to the bottom of the staircase. He was in a grungy looking white t-shirt, covered in burns and oil stains. He gave Peter a weak smile as he stepped down beside Tony. “So, how’re you feeling Pete?” Peter opened his mouth, unsure of how to answer, when he remembered Friday asking him almost the same thing. “I already told Friday I’m fine.” Tony rolled his eyes and smirked, before he walked back over to the main area, picking up where he left off. “Alright alright, sue me. Drop the backpack and get over here.”  
\---  
  
Tony hadn’t said a word on the subject. For a while Peter had thought Tony was waiting to bring it up, like May had, but almost four hours had passed and Tony hadn’t even alluded to it. _May probably told him._ He bit his cheek, thinking over him and May’s conversation. _She said she wouldn’t, but maybe she did anyway?_ Peter shook his head at the thought. What kind of nephew was he? Accusing his aunt of breaking her promise to him. _But why else would Tony not mention it? He probably thinks you’re crazy now. That’s why he won’t bring it up._ “Do you know? Did May tell you?” Peter felt a little surprise at himself, for speaking his thoughts aloud. Tony turned around at the sudden break in silence. He raised an eyebrow. “Tell me what?” Frustration burned through Peter. _If May had told him, he’d know what I’m asking about. If he doesn’t know, why hasn’t he been asking me about last week?_ Peter turned to face Tony, and felt a cold shiver run through his body. _Calm the fuck down, and keep your shit together._ He looked down at the floor, searching for words. When they burst out of him, he couldn’t stop talking. “Why aren’t you asking about what happened last time? I didn’t reply to any of your messages for the past week and you haven’t even mentioned it! Do you not care? Did-did I freak you out?” Tony looked alarmed that Peter’s often calm words were so strained and upset. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, letting them rest there while he spoke. “I figured you didn’t want to talk about it yet and I...” Tony swallowed and dropped his hands, looking Peter in the eyes. “I wasn’t trying to push it. I didn’t want to make you feel like I didn’t understand or care.” Peter noticed one of Tony’s hands, holding onto his work table so tight his knuckles were turning white. Tony cleared his throat and looked down. “I didn’t want to make you feel like my father would have made you felt.”  
Peter swallowed. Guilt was quickly replacing the frustration and confusion. _Good going you absolute piece of shit._ “Oh.” Peter was almost thankful for the awkward silence that followed, giving his mind time to scramble and find a response. _How do I respond without sounding shitty?_ However, Tony was the one who broke the silence. “Do you want to talk about it?” Peter hesitated, looking down at his feet. “I guess. I-I dunno, never mind” Tony leaned over and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter couldn’t meet Tony’s eyes. “Pete, it’s fine. If you don’t want to talk about it, or you want me to forget it ever happened, it’s fine.” Tony furrowed his brows. “Unless you’re in danger, in which case I’ll have to kick your ass for hiding that one from me.” Peter stepped back, and waved his hands in alarm. “No! No I’m uh, I’m fine.” Peter sighed and crossed his arms. “Its stupid I just-” He cut himself short, covering his face with a hand as he leaned back on the table behind him.”--I have depression and I’m-I’m kind of um, suicidal. Sometimes.” He sighed, keeping his eyes shut as he continued. “My spider senses block out foreign things, like my pills. So I have to take a bunch for them to even work.” He wiped his hand reluctantly down from his face, and looked at Tony’s expression. Tony’s eyes were wide, and mouth slightly open, but no words made their way out.  
They stared at each other for a second, before Peter pushed past Tony in a hurry, heading towards the entrance of the workshop. “I-I I’m sorry. God, I knew I shouldn’t’ve- that was stupid just- nevermind-” Tony stepped towards Peter. “Pete,” Peter didn’t look back. “Mr. Stark I’m sorry I shouldn’t put these things on you, th-they don’t matter-” Tony quickened his pace, walking behind the panicked teenager. “Peter wait-” Peter grabbed his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. “No, no, Mr. Stark don’t worry about it, this was a mistake I’ll just-I’ll just go-” Tony stepped forward and grabbed Peter’s shoulder. He spun Peter around, putting them face to face. “Peter it’s fine-” “No its not!” Tony raised his brows as Peter’s usually quiet voice echoed throughout the workshop. Peter stepped backward, dropping Tony’s hand from his shoulder. “I’m-I’m putting all of my problems on you, and May, and-and making everybody worry about me being a burden and-and a screw up!” Tony crossed his arms, his voice stern. “Peter that’s not true!” Peter covered his face again and turned away from Tony. “You’re just saying that,” Tony stepped closer to Peter. “Peter we care about you-” “You shouldn’t.” Tony heard Peter’s voice crack and felt guilt fill his body. Tony knew what it felt like, being a burden and a screw up. He knew how awful Peter felt, and- damnit why did _Peter_ of all people feel like this? He wrapped an arm around Peter, the only thing he could think to do and pulled him back to their chairs. He held Peter close to his chest and stroked his hand up and down his back. “We should care about you. We don’t think you’re awful, because you aren’t.” Peter held back a sob, but he couldn’t do anything about the tears forming in his eyes. _Oh look, Peter’s looking for pity. What a surprise._ Tony pressed his face down into Peter’s hair and sighed. “Peter I would, and I’m sure your aunt would, rather you tell us you’re upset than just keep it to yourself so you can deal with it on your own.” “I don’t want to bother-” Tony shook his head, which mussed around Peter’s hair. “You’re not bothering either of us. I’m sure May would all the more devastated to know you’re keeping things that are hurting you, secret from her, rather than telling her.” Tony could see Peter’s fists, clenching and unclenching in his lap, before Peter muttered in agreement. Peter loosely crossed his arms, and sighed. “I don’t want to add on top of everything you guys have to deal with already.” Tony scoffed, lifting his head out of Peter’s hair, keeping his hands on Peter’s shoulders as they made eye contact. “If I can handle Steve Rogers’ hundred-year-old, whiny ass leaving me to die in Siberia, and essentially saying ‘fuck you’ to _114_ countries and leaving me to deal with the dumpster fire, on top of everything else, then I can handle you, asking for help, or telling me you’re having a hard day.” Peter felt stupid as he thought over the comparison. _You’ve wasted all his time over nothing. Fucking drama queen. Why didn’t you just tell him about your pills? Why didn’t you try to work something out? Inconsiderate and stupid as always._ Tony watched Peter, and noticed his face was scrunching up. “You’re having bad thoughts right now aren’t you?” Peter sighed and leaned up a bit while he rubbed his face. “Yeah.” He said in a small voice. Tony patted him on the back before standing and sauntering back to his work station. “Its ok to tell people things and ask for help. You could never bother me Peter.” Peter wiped his eyes and smiled to himself. “I know its just... I don’t know. It’s-it’s hard to believe that-that people care or want to hear it I guess.”  
Tony frowned before turning in Peter’s direction, and giving him a sad smile, as feelings of stupidity, and guilt, mirroring Peter’s, settled in his chest.  
  
_Why couldn't you tell Peter felt like this? Are you fucking blind?_  
  
Tony resisted the urge to grit his teeth, and let his eyes close at the thought. “I know.”  
  
\---  
  
“Hey Friday,”  
“Yes Tony.”  
“...Lookup Peter’s doctor and have his antidepressant prescription quadrupled, maybe quintupled.  
“I assume the bill is to be sent here?”  
“You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya boi is baack!  
> I've been suuuper depressed for a while so now it's time for me to project onto Peter Parker lmao  
> This is probably gonna have multiple parts so bookmark if you want more of Peter being filled with anxiety and depression and you want some (self indulgent) IronDad and sweet sweet Aunt May in your life.  
> Anyway please leave kudos if you liked it! :D and maybe a comment  
> \----  
> Follow my tumblrs:  
> For marvel only - (Miss-Marvelle.tumblr.com)  
> For fanfiction only - (RavagingValiance.tumblr.com)


End file.
